1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting device and a repairing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from a cathode that is an electrode and holes injected from an anode that is another electrode are combined with each other in the organic light emitting layer to form excitons. Light is emitted while the excitons discharge energy.
The organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels including an organic light emitting diode formed of the cathode, the anode, and the organic light emitting layer. A plurality of thin film transistors and capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode are formed in each pixel.